


海面之下

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 人鱼, 海兽, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 只是想艹个人鱼，我自己爽而已~





	海面之下

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想艹个人鱼，我自己爽而已~

这可跟睡在海草间不一样啊。

卫宫只要一晃动鱼尾——甚至只是为了在水流中稳住身体的摆动，尖锐的赤红利爪就会瞬间插入那处前方的海沙中，将他仅有的挪动都锁得死死的。

撑在他身上的庞大身影，荆棘状的甲胄散出多处锋利的硬刺，完全遮挡住了穿过厚重海水艰难照射至此处浅海滩的阳光。海兽库丘林那分布红色斑纹的黑色长尾轻而易举地缠绕住了卫宫的银白鱼尾，仿佛岩浆般炽热的海蛇抓捕到它的猎物，下一刻就要收紧勒实，这样才好进一步使其化为自己的骨肉的一部分。

鳞甲与鱼鳞的摩擦并非温柔的触碰，卫宫不得不顺着海兽长尾滑动的方向调整自己。不然，他鱼尾上所有的鱼鳞都会被鳞甲逆刮而尽数被剥落。剥去一两片鱼鳞只是甩甩鱼尾就能过去的痒痛，不小心的蹭刮失去十数片鱼鳞都会影响鱼尾的行动，若是再大面积……卫宫敢保证自己不会尖叫出来，也不敢保证自己会不会痛到一瞬间休克。

在确认人鱼并没有过多的反抗后，海兽小心翼翼地收起过于巨大的利爪，就着如此捆着卫宫的姿势朝更靠近海面的地方游去。

是的，即使是在不主动配合保护自己就很可能受重伤的这种情况下，卫宫依旧知道狂王现在的动作有多小心翼翼。当年，人鱼捡到沉睡的海兽的地方，便是那座沉没于海底的陆上王国，那只有陆上才有的建筑到底遭受过什么的破坏，看一下海兽的爪子便能得到答案。

而现在，这双利爪示弱般收起武装，露出与人鱼相似的五指，将人鱼轻轻放在他们寻常喜欢在这里晒太阳的白沙处。蔚蓝的海水在这里更贴近天空，以至在阳光的暴晒下完全失去了那宽阔的颜色，只剩下吸饱金色天光的潋滟水波，在人鱼深褐色的皮肤上游动。

海兽非常喜欢这个地方。

他喜欢看人鱼躺在这片银白细沙里，在温暖的海水中昏昏欲睡的样子。他银白的鱼尾在幽暗的海底里是那么的黯淡不已，就像沉船里被海水腐蚀的高贵银器，让人想不惜代价只为他能重回光明，看流光在鳞片缝隙中闪耀。不像他，他是注定在深海游走，如同海底火山带来灾厄和毁灭的海兽。

人鱼带着蹼膜的手覆上海兽的脸颊，平常就没什么情绪波动的脸上浮现出疑惑。

海兽重重压在人鱼身上，手脚并用再加上尾巴将人鱼紧紧抱住，人鱼的身体被这里的太阳晒得暖烘烘的，连带着海兽那寻常冰冷的鳞甲也有了温度。卫宫发现自己简直像是同时被章鱼和海蛇纠缠住，直到硬物顶在他下腹部处，那里是皮肤与鱼尾鳞片交界处，最为细嫩细小的鳞片被那东西戳得发痒。

“你……”

海兽不给人鱼移开视线的机会，大手托住人鱼的后脑勺强硬地吻上，让那双讶异间忘记闭上的双眼直直撞入他那抹鲜红中。

无数的细小气泡自两人纠缠的唇舌间浮出，人鱼颈部的鳃张合起来，人鱼的耳朵甚至是炸开般舒张开。明明在他们早已习惯到不会再去感知的水，包裹着他们的这片浅滩的、在他们的鳃中吸入排出的水，原来是有这种味道的吗？还是说，是海兽带来的呢……

什么时候人鱼已经将自己的手环上了海兽的肩膀呢，吻罢的海兽连眼神余光都不舍得分给其他任何东西，用舌头舔上人鱼手上的蹼膜时依旧目光如炬，灼热的眼神让人鱼想起海兽捕食鲨鱼的时候那战意和食欲混杂的亢奋状态。

也许人鱼还看漏了什么，海兽咧着尖牙笑得势在必得，用长着柔软鳞甲的下体蹭着他下腹处那些最为柔嫩的鳞片，鳃旁的水流明显地加速了。

“海兽也有发情期……吗？”卫宫自言自语，发情期这一概念刻印在他的基因代码中，借由遇到异性同类而触发。然而在卫宫有记忆以来，他还没有遇到过一条雌性人鱼。

而海兽，这么独一无二的海底凶兽，对着一条雄性人鱼产生性冲动了？

“你……被太阳晒傻了吧。”卫宫皱眉。

海兽则用行动告诉了他，这事没有半点儿戏。他浑身上下都散发着求偶的荷尔蒙，只是溶于水中的一瞬间，这片海域中所有生物都感应到了那浓重的警告意味，纷纷扬尾藏的藏躲的躲。

处在这股浪潮正中央的人鱼明显感受到自己上升的心跳数，血液流动加速，力量渐渐被抽走，美好的身体完全展露给了纠缠他的海兽。

半透明的耳翼、敏感的鳃、肉感十足的胸肌、海兽觊觎已久的浅色乳头、小臂上流线型的鱼鳍、指间轻薄如纱的蹼膜、结实的腹部肌肉、银白如海面之上皎洁月光的银色鳞片……还有下腹处两道隐秘的缝隙。

海兽一一爱抚过这些珍爱之地，基因里镌刻的求偶本能驱使他在这深棕色的肌肤上留下无数交叠的牙印。他热衷于品尝人鱼胸口挺立的殷红果实，一口将周边的乳晕与丰满的乳肉也一同含入。收敛了的尖牙一个小小的失误，戳破了本就柔嫩的红果，人鱼猛地吐出大串气泡，耳翼违背主人意志地在水中怯怯地颤抖。海兽此时像被哺乳的幼兽，吸食奶水般陶醉地将那些飘散的血液都吞食入腹。再看，暂时止血的红果比之前要肿胀数倍，明晃晃地昭示着“请品尝”三个大字。

就在人鱼下腹处，那处被海兽挑逗数个敏感脆弱的地方而早已裂开缝隙的地方，人鱼青涩的性器带着粘液探了出来，被流动的海水冲得漂起几根淫靡的白丝。

库丘林的手握住它时，过于陌生的快感使鱼尾反射性挣动，扬起了海底的白沙混浊了一小块水域，但他的上身始终抱紧海兽，即使那些锋利的刺棱在他身上划开多处小伤口。血丝自伤口渗出，红色在澄清的海水中很快稀释消失，海兽的鳃用力张合了几下，大概能理解到为血疯狂的大白鲨到底为何不肯放弃这般诱惑。

无法再温吞下去，就在人鱼的性器下方，更为隐蔽的鳞片缝隙，有更为甜美的味道，比血腥更能挑起食欲与性欲。准备有所动作的手背人鱼阻止，海兽瞧见他咬牙隐忍又催促的表情，忍不住又凑过去与他唇舌交缠。

是这不同于海底的干净且包含阳光味道的海水的原因吗？与这里海水里溶解的氧气一样高浓度的东西麻痹了人鱼的中枢，伴随着晕晕沉沉地醉氧状态，因身下隐蔽处被撬开并捅入什么硬物的异物感也一并被忽略了。

那是海兽长尾的尖端，未生长倒刺的最细长的三段环节刺入了人鱼的泄殖腔，微凉的海水见缝插针地灌进。里面居然已经有了粘稠感，尾端在试图塞入三节的短暂进退过程中，环节表面就已经涂满了粘液。只要再稍微用力，轻而易举便破开排挤入侵者的肉壁，为之后的大肆进军开拓必要的空间。

一直被保护着的肉第一次面对的就是如此危险的侵略者，鱼尾的肌肉完全绷紧，苏醒的身体机制制造着连人鱼自己都不知道的异象——他的上身连同鱼尾的部分，逐渐显露出了金色的裂纹状花纹。

正像海兽的荷尔蒙会驱赶外者，陷入发情的人鱼有着凶悍的体表花纹变化用来恐吓外来者。寻常人听不见的次声波自颤动的声带发出，比之海兽的荷尔蒙在海水中传导得更快更广。

而这在海兽耳中，无异于回应的信号。

两指轻松分开泄殖腔，与环节的尾端相似的、有着数层深色肉鳞的硬物连同部分海水一同挤入。人鱼的鱼尾缠上海兽，甚至连颀长的尾鳍也紧紧绕上了海兽的大腿，彼此熟悉的、依恋的意味太过浓重。

前戏准备得太过充足，较之体温温度更高的肉连同肉棒上的肉鳞也一并温顺吞入，海兽埋入人鱼体内不过数息，便展开了剧烈攻势。

“啊……唔嗯……”

填满至超越承受极限的东西，即使退出也会残留被填满的错觉，再次撞入时直接顶撞到人鱼的内脏。人鱼被剧烈的快感激得引颈出声，被陷入疯狂的海兽咬在了他的肩颈，即使海兽还是有意识地收敛了力道，尖牙的前端依旧嵌入了人鱼的血肉中，将人鱼牢牢地固定在了原地。

随着海兽的动作，泄殖腔入口的鳞片完全地打开，内里粉色的肉被肏得红肿。尤其是穴口，肿胀到极限的肉呈现出半透明的红。因海兽的搅动而过于混乱的水流扰乱了人鱼对外界的感知，他现在唯一清晰感受到的只有泄殖腔里一次次填满他的海兽，感受他是如何挤开湿滑的肉在紧致中撞击最深处，又是如何用肉鳞搔刮内壁引起人鱼鱼尾的痉挛的。

被过分疼爱的双乳肿大到仿佛下一刻就要溢出奶水的程度，乳晕以及乳肉部分交错数个牙印狼藉一片。人鱼的下身发热发胀得没了多少知觉，鳃部甚至不能好好呼吸，只有肆虐的快感犹如海底的漩涡般将他整个卷入再撕碎。

晃动的视线内是海兽深红发黑的刺角，人鱼的意识在这种浮沉中模糊。被强力侵犯的深处有什么东西将他的内脏打碎又重组般，压缩成一团等待着爆发的时机到来。他那不住溢出腺液的茎体也胀得发疼，被海兽用手包裹，力道时缓时重地抚弄。

海兽的动作愈发激烈起来，人鱼顾不上咬着自己的海兽会不会直接撕扯下肉来，只抱紧库丘林更加贴近彼此才能勉强稳住身形。那团盘踞在他腹部深处，随着撞击发热胀痛的东西逐渐到达了临界点，在那个他终于无法忍耐的时间点一口气爆发出来。

某种东西自深处喷涌而出，争先恐后从拥挤的泄殖腔中挤出。同一时间还有茎体射出的精液，比海水更加稠密的两种液体就那么混杂着漂浮在两人之间。人鱼的身体还在痉挛，鱼尾蜷缩起来抖动不已。他不得不张大鳃部拼命呼吸，似乎这个功能在高潮过后才被重新找回。

海兽松开牙关，舔了舔牙尖残留的血，嗅到了人鱼高潮时喷射出的液体的味道，他的尾巴甩了甩，尚未高潮的性器依旧强硬地卡在高热的腔内。

“成为我的雌性吧。”

人鱼听到海兽这么说，鱼尾被海兽托起用力插到最深处。呕吐感涌上喉头，他觉得库丘林把他的内脏都顶出喉咙了，爆发过的深处实在是受不短时间再一次的进犯了。

“这味道……你已经转变为雌性了不是吗？”

他说着，在人鱼刚刚高潮过的腔内再次操干起来，无法再次回应这份疼痛程度的快感的茎体早就缩回了鳞片之下，只有早已狼狈不堪的泄殖腔承受着极限之外的第二回合。

“你……停唔，停下！”

“就这样把精子射进去……你就会怀上我的孩子。”他过于有力的臂弯锁住了人鱼的腰，力量上的绝对差距使得人鱼的要求无疾而终。卫宫无论是语言上还是身体上都无法反抗，腔内依旧无休止地分泌粘液，那味道终于浓得人鱼自己都嗅出来异样。

借由海兽插入泄殖腔的刺激，在本能中雌伏，在发情中转换成了雌性。

像现在这样，大张着泄殖腔承受雄性的性器，过于长期的禁欲下被压制已久的繁殖本能苏醒过来，渴望雄性性器内储存的大量精子。

被这种本能支配下的人鱼明显比刚刚配合多也享受多了，即使不应期已经过去，藏于鳞片下方的茎体也没有再勃起露出。反而是泄殖腔内，充满雌性味道的粘液随着海兽的动作不断被带出，量多到他们周围漂浮着满满一圈的都是这些透明晶莹的粘液。

海兽所剩不多的理智完全抵抗不了人鱼雌性本能的诱惑，深入他体内的茎体最前端的肉鳞张开，变成稍软的肉刺锁在了人鱼的泄殖腔里。这下将人鱼本就撑到极限的泄殖腔再次撑大，人鱼尖叫着缠紧海兽，感觉如果此时再有任何动作，海兽就能把他内里的肉都给勾拉出来。

海兽收拢怀抱固定住人鱼劲瘦的腰，情不自禁地亲吻自己的雌性。或许也算是提前的安慰——他很肯定接下来的环节人鱼可能比刚才的高潮更加地疯狂。

人鱼本来还在这个缠绵的吻中放松了警惕，海兽骤然绷紧的肌肉和抖动的性器让他一瞬间清醒，但已经来不及了。海兽射精的力度甚至与他操干得最凶残的时候有得一拼，大量的精液打在他泄殖腔最深处，又被海兽的性器堵住无法漏出。

他在这样的强力灌溉下又高潮了，作为海兽的雌性高潮了，泄出的液体与射进去的精液混在一起涨满他的泄殖腔。人鱼的意识像这海面上的浮游生物般飘忽了许久，海兽射精的时间令人害怕地长，他的高潮也持续了那么长的时间。

等他再次清醒，浑身上下像是在岸上毫无工具地爬行翻越了一个小岛。涨得无法动弹的腹部鼓起了微小的弧度，即使是呼吸带来的细微动作也让这份胀痛感无限放大。海兽射精过后依旧分量十足的肉棒依然堵在那里，尾巴再次缠上了鱼尾，互相满足了繁衍本能的两只生物交叠躺在这波光粼粼的白沙海底。

人鱼感受到海兽把脑袋埋到他颈间磨蹭，还颇为自豪地舔吻他在他身上留下的牙印痕迹。在他们终于熟稔到能一起在这阳光甚好的白沙浅滩一起晒太阳的时候，人鱼从来没想过在之后，自己会被捡来的海兽打开泄殖腔强行转化为雌性，还被种下精子孕育后代。

“你是我的雌性……你是我的。”

海兽抱紧他的雌性，相贴的身体挤压到了隆起的腹部，让卫宫难受地低哼。

——算了。

人鱼放弃追究什么了，拍了拍身上海兽的脑袋。

一年后，银色鱼尾的人鱼怀里抱着一只小小的、浑身长满因未成熟而依旧柔软的刺棱的小海兽，而海兽用尾巴勾着人鱼的腰游在前面。

他们再次来到了这片海域，一起躺在了细碎的白沙上晒太阳。

END


End file.
